


The Effect of Neurotransmitter Levels On Increased Suggestibility

by Sixthlight



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Abstract, For Science!, Gen, possibly the nerdiest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight
Summary: Case studies have documented the ability of some individuals to induce increased suggestibility in others, colloquially referred to as “the Glamour” (Walid et al., 2021).





	

** The Effect of Neurotransmitter Levels On Increased Suggestibility **

P. Grant1, B.B. Thames, A. Kamara1, A.H. Walid2*

(1) Special Assessment Unit, Metropolitan Police Force, London, England (2) Department of Gastroenterology, University College Hospital, London, England  
*Corresponding author: [ahwalid@uch.ac.uk](mailto:ahwalid@uch.ac.uk)

Case studies have documented the ability of some individuals to induce increased suggestibility in others, colloquially referred to as “the Glamour” (Walid et al., 2021). This effect can be induced regardless of age, gender, race, and prior knowledge of the subject by the inducer. However, the physiological mechanism has not yet been identified. In this study, we present evidence that suggestibility is increased due to a rise in neurotransmitter levels in the person subject to the Glamour. In a study group of N(63), dopamine, serotonin, and γ-aminobutyric acid levels in the blood of individuals subjected to the Glamour to get them to fulfil a simple request (fetching a glass of water) rose significantly compared to prior to the use of the Glamour (p=0.0002), after a repetition of the same request without use of the Glamour (p=0.003), and compared to a control group (N=59) not subject to the Glamour at any point (p=0.0001). The study and control groups were matched for major variables and both behavioural recording and endocrine tests were blinded. This strongly suggests a potential neuroendocrine mechanism for this as-yet unexplained interaction. However, the mechanism by which neurotransmitter levels are altered remains unknown, and testing it would require the recruitment of a statistically significant number of persons able to use the Glamour. At this point, the authors do not anticipate this will be possible in the near future, and future studies will focus on further identifying the impact of the Glamour on its subjects.

 

**Author's Note:**

> maple_clef suggested a while back I try writing something in a deliberately restricted format as practice at writing short things, which I am naturally very bad at. Because I am, after all, a Professional Science Person, this was the result. (250 words is a pretty average length for abstracts.)


End file.
